


Личный праздник

by Cunla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Написано на Оридж-реверс в 2013 году.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Оридж-реверс в 2013 году.

В жизни каждого человека присутствуют моменты, которые остаются в памяти на долгие годы яркими картинами, сохраняясь вплоть до последней мелкой детали. Счастье, боль потери, влюбленность, небывалый стыд, неожиданное удивление. Потом они всплывают, принося радость или не давая уснуть по ночам. Некоторые вы предпочли бы забыть, а другие с нежностью перебираете.

Вот и Питер к своим шестидесяти девяти годам был обладателем внушительной коллекции таких моментов. Теперь он любил время от времени погружаться в славные воспоминания. Особенно о собственной молодости. Что еще делать в свои последние месяцы?

Была какая-то злая ирония в том, что он умирал от той же дряни, что двадцать лет назад заставила угаснуть того, ради кого он жил. Рак, по его наблюдениям, вообще обладал жутким, чернильно-черным чувством юмора.

За окном промелькнула светлая макушка, и Питер улыбнулся – Ричард все-таки приехал. Ему так не хотелось проводить 11 июня в одиночестве, а старший внук стал самым приятным из возможных сюрпризов. Ричард был вылитой копией Дика в молодости. Смотря на него, Питер мог ненадолго погрузиться в грезы, приправленные щедрой долей воспоминаний. Когда тело стало для него почти тюрьмой, возродилась мечтательность, которая была присуща ему в юности.

*******

В двадцать лет жизнь кажется необозримой вечностью, а сил и желания достаточно, чтобы сворачивать горы. В это время нет никакого желания следовать проторенным путем, подчиняться указаниям и наслаждаться каким-либо постоянством. Всякой молодости свойственен максимализм, буря гормонов. Питер мог подписаться под каждым словом, особенно в том далеком 1964 году.

В то время как Линдон Джонсон вступал в финальный отрезок предвыборной гонки, состязаясь за первенство с Барри Голдуотером, Питеру только исполнилось двадцать лет. Не то чтобы он интересовался политикой, но в семье яростного демократа обойти их стороной было просто невозможно.

Питер последнее лето перед окончанием колледжа проводил под родительским кровом, совмещая каникулы с практикой в строительной фирме отца. Занятость пять дней в неделю, дебаты политиков по радио, небывалая для июня жара и абсолютная предопределенность в жизни. Ад на земле, как он тогда считал.

******

Питер сбежал со ступеней крыльца, торопясь на работу. Он прошел половину пути до остановки, когда вспомнил, что забыл дома чертежи, которые взял доделать после работы. Развернувшись, он пообедал обратно. День не задался с самого начала.

Отец всегда требовал от своих подчиненных железной дисциплины. Исключения он не делал ни для кого. Особенно для собственного сына. Питер надеялся, что уехавший на час раньше отец задержится на складе. Было несколько черт родителя, которых Питер весьма опасался. Это приверженность демократам, протестантизму и правилам успешного человека. Жесткая сцепка из трех основ жизни. И царила над всем этим дисциплина. Осуждающий взгляд и поджатые губы были его личным кошмаром со времен детства.

Питер влетел в здание фирмы отца на двадцать минут позже начала рабочего дня.

– Он тут? – с отчаянной надеждой на отрицательный ответ обратился он к Маргарет, секретарю отца.

Женщина улыбнулась, почти с материнской нежностью смотря на растрепанного парня, и покачала головой:

– Нет. Тебе повезло, Смит обычно не отпускает его со склада раньше одиннадцати.

Питер выдохнул, облегченно улыбнулся Маргарет и направился в свой угол в отделе проектировщиков. Сгрузил чертежи на стол и огляделся.

Атмосфера полной погруженности в работу царила вокруг. Все горбились над столами, шуршали бумагой и скрипели грифелями. Питер иногда ощущал это как отдельный мир, совершенно отличный от того, что за порогом этого здания. Это был завораживающий, но несколько чуждый образ. При некотором развитии фантазии можно было увидеть роботов наместо людей, которые послушно исполняют заложенную в них программу. Вот-вот услышишь механическое жужжание или появится парень в рабочем комбинезоне, чтобы смазать машины.

Но тут за соседним столом поднял голову молодой человек, разрушая своим живым любопытным взглядом всю картину. Впрочем, он выделялся не только глазами, но внешностью. Как будто в цех суровых инженеров забрел легкомысленный поэт. Чуть вьющиеся светлые волосы и привлекательность на грани со смазливостью были явно не из этого мира. Почти идеал красоты на их фоне обычных трудяг.

*****

Парня звали Ричард Райт, но отзывался он только на сокращенное «Дик». Это был его первый день, а Питер с легкой руки отца должен был ввести его в курс всех дел.

– Ты только что закончил проект, а все остальные заняты. Поиграешь немного в наседку, тебе полезно, – скорее отмахнулся, чем отдал распоряжение Дейн-старший, вернувшись со склада.

Питер не имел ничего против. В конце концов, он еще с детства успел изучить здесь все до последней скрепки. Учеба в колледже только поставила опыт и любопытство на теоретическую базу.

Дик проблем не доставлял. Умный, схватывающий все на лету, легкий в общении парень представлялся идеальным работником. Частенько он своими шутками поднимал настроение всему отделу. Питер почти с изумлением наблюдал, как он покоряет всех вокруг. Улыбка и азарт в глазах мало кого могли оставить равнодушным. Он и чертежи делал с той же непередаваемой энергией, не скупясь на оригинальные решения. Как он попал в их не самую большую фирму со своими талантами, можно было только догадываться. Особенно еще и потому, что при всей своей доброжелательности, Дик никого близко не подпускал. Как темная лошадка, он хранил свои тайны. До определенного момента.

****

В тот год День Независимости выпадал на субботу, поэтому пятницу мистер Дейн-старший сделал коротким рабочим днем.

Питер закончил свои дела минут за пять до обеда и ускользнул, стараясь не попасть под руку сгорающему в предвкушении великого праздника отцу. Он с детства успел до секунды выучить план следующих полутора суток и не испытывал желания включаться в весь этот балаган.

Засунув руки в карманы брюк, Питер расслабленным шагом направился к океану. До пляжа, достаточно дикого, было всего ярдов пятьсот, и это было замечательное место для уединения.

День был жарким, но бриз охлаждал кожу. Он любил океан, хоть и страдал морской болезнью, что самое несправедливое. Помнится, это стало причиной нескольких весьма неприятных часов, когда в детстве отец еще пытался научить его управлять лодкой. Попытки стать морским волком остались в далеком прошлом, а наслаждение от близости океана никуда не делось.

Питер разулся, снял носки и, закрыв глаза, зарылся пальцами ног в нагретый песок, запрокинув голову к солнцу. Шум разбивающихся о небольшие скалы волн оглушал, и Питер, почти медитируя, погрузился в собственные мысли, отодвигая на второй план все, кроме звуков океана.

– Принимаешь солнечные ванны?

Голос Дика ворвался в его мысли, Питер дернулся, выходя из подобия транса, и обернулся.

– Просто наслаждался недолгим уединением.

– Оно никогда не бывает слишком продолжительным в нашем суматошном мире, – судя по улыбке, Дик не испытывал ни капли вины. – Я вот тоже решил полюбоваться волнами.

– Где таких наглых только выращивают? – прищурившись и наклонив голову набок, полюбопытствовал Питер.

– На фермах на пять тысяч миль к востоку.

Дик подошел и встал в метре от него. Питер снова закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо солнцу.

– Всегда хотел жить возле океана. Не знаю, откуда такое желание, но к большой воде меня тянуло с самого детства, – спустя минут двадцать проговорил Дик.

Питер удивился. И признанию, и теплому чувству, разлившемуся от него внутри. Все-таки как мало нужно для того, чтобы почувствовать в другом человеке единомышленника.

– Моя любовь может выражаться только с берега, – чуть помедлив, ответил он. – Морская болезнь.

Дик хмыкнул, и Питер, даже не поворачивая головы, чувствовал его улыбку.

– Как обычно, предмет нежной страсти навлекает на нас гнев Богов и саморазрушение, – чуть задумчиво протянул.

Питер, наконец, повернул к нему голову. Дик действительно улыбался. Но это напоминало скорее горькую гримасу, увидеть которую на лице этого балагура он совсем не ожидал. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дик лениво пожал плечами.

– Это был всего лишь последний пинок под зад, который успешно отправил меня в свободное плаванье. Мне благодарить его надо. Вот чуть позже открытку отправлю. А ты здесь тоже план побега вынашиваешь?

За одно мгновение он снова превратился в того легкомысленного прожигателя жизни, к которому Питер уже успел привыкнуть за последние недели. Игра продолжалась.

– Нет, я буду ждать, когда максимализм уступит место зрелому расчету, и приму с наслаждением свое место.

Дик опять пожал плечами.

– Я приду проводить тебя на вокзал.

Питер поднял бровь, ожидая пояснений. Их не последовало – Дик играл только по своим правилам.

***

Он действительно уехал. Через полтора года. Максимализм никуда не делся итребовал действовать.

И Дик, как и обещал, провожал его, в отличие от оскорбленного в лучших чувствах отца. С матерью Питер попрощался дома.

Перед самой посадкой, когда автобус уже подошел к площадке, Дик притянул его к себе, крепко обнял, так что аж дух вышибло, и шепнул на ухо:

– Жди меня летом.

Затем отпустил. Звонко поцеловал в губы и, смеясь, отошел. Сердце ухнуло у Питера в груди и забилось с бешеным ритмом, а губы против воли расплылись в широкой улыбке.

Почему-то тогда при посадке ему вспомнилось, как Дик затаскивал его на борт маленькой арендованной лодки месяц назад, напичкав его предварительно под самое горло таблетками от морской болезни. И полдня показывал прелести океана, которых не увидишь с берега.

Тогда его гордость освоенным искусством управления лодкой могло затмить только солнце. И Питер, если бы не зеленел время от времени, обязательно на это указал. Увидеть настолько открытого и искреннего почти до детского восторга Дика он мог очень редко. И эти минуты стоили многого. Даже мучений от морской болезни, которую таблетки сглаживали, но не побеждали.

Потом Дик долго выхаживал его, в свойственной ему ироничной манере выражая сочувствие. Обещал, что больше в океан не потянет. И молчал о том, насколько для него была важна эта прогулка вдоль берега.

Питер порой удивлялся, насколько легко мог чувствовать все мысли Дика. Особенно скрываемые под его любимой маской, которая служила непреодолимым препятствием для других людей. Питер же ощущал его настроение практически как собственное. Это было не единомыслие, даже не дружба. Нечто такое, в чем он еще не разобрался до конца.

**

И спустя почти пятьдесят лет Питер ярко помнил солнечный июньский день и Дика, задремавшего на траве посреди луга. Им пришлось потратить чуть ли не час, чтобы найти более-менее дикий уголок после выезда из Сакраменто. Но картина расслабленного, избавившегося от своей извечной маски Дика того стоила. Питер застыл, опираясь на локти, и жадно впитывал ее в себя.

Дик не сильно изменился внешне с их первой встречи. Может, сильнее раздался в плечах. Теперь он больше напоминал оживший идеал успешного молодого американца, чем восторженного поэта. Появилась уверенность и спокойствие. Не напускные, а отражающие внутренне состояние. Только избавляться от своей игры Дик не спешил. Но сейчас он спал и тихо дышал, чуть приоткрыв рот, а на пять миль вокруг они были единственными людьми.

Питер чуть придвинулся и осторожно провел средним пальцем по его верхней губе. Едва касаясь. Только чтобы убедиться, что она действительно такая мягкая и нежная, какой выглядит. Вот она щель в маске – нежные губы. Они и глаза, которые совсем не подходят развеселому балагуру. Слишком знающие, глядящие в самую суть сквозь всю шелуху.

Дик моргнул, чуть вздохнув, повернул голову и взглянул прямо на него. В жарком мареве летнего дня слышалось жужжание насекомых, а Питер считал секунды. На седьмой он наклонился вперед и поцеловал Дика.

*

11 июня стало личным праздником Питера на следующие пятьдесят лет. К восьмому десятку Питер Дейн о многом жалел в своей жизни. Как и любой человек. Перед лицом скорой смерти это порой становилось особенно давящим. Но об одном он не жалел точно. О том поцелуе, который подарил ему почти тридцать лет жизни рядом с одним человеком.

 

 


End file.
